


Strawberry Milk

by yerimschoerrys



Category: loona - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hyerim - Freeform, Hyerry - Freeform, domestic! gfs!, soft, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerimschoerrys/pseuds/yerimschoerrys
Summary: After a highly anticipated debut, the girls were swarmed with new schedules. Hyejoo never stayed up past her bedtime but this time she did; only to deliver reassurance and sweet snacks to someone who needed her warmth the most.





	Strawberry Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Another Hyerim work because why not!!! This time they're just soft hehe. Feel free to follow @yerimschoerrys :>

After Loona's long promotions, it was evident that Block Berry Creative already gave out the new schedules for the subunits. The girls woke up just in time to see each other in the morning, while some worked past their bedtime. Hyejoo told herself she’d sleep earlier today, she knew getting out of bed was already a hassle for her. After schedules and fan sign events, Hyejoo’s body was about to call for sleep. After her reveal, all Hyejoo could remember is being flooded with schedules, practices, and appearances; one after another Hyejoo knew this was going to be just the beginning of everything. 

 

But she did promise someone something, so Hyejoo stood up from bed with a pair of droopy eyes that could hardly stay open. She made her way through the quiet hallway, only to see Jinsoul in the living room. 

 

Hyejoo opened the fridge, her eyes adjusting to the sudden exposure of light inside. 

“Jinsoul unnie, where’s Yerim-ah?”

“She’s still at the studio, she was really frustrated today.”

 

Hyejoo’s head shot up from the opened fridge. 

 

“Why is that?”

“She just kept getting the choreography wrong, so you know her, she stayed behind.”

“Ah, I know she does that a lot.”

 

Jinsoul, who was mindlessly eating from their living room suddenly asked “Wait, don’t you two have school tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah we do, but I’ll pick her up with manager unnie.” 

 

Jinsoul let out a soft smile and nodded. Hyejoo said her farewell as the manager told her that Yerim’s been practicing too hard these days, Hyejoo listened attentively. Ever since she met Yerim in their school, she knew the type of person she is; settling for less was never in her vocabulary. Hyejoo nodded as the manager expressed her frustration on how Yerim hasn't come home before her bedtime, how she had to constantly remind her that she's doing well, and how she tried to understand what goes through her head. 

Hyejoo walked in silence, mostly because she wandered the same thing; Why Yerim doesn't see that she's enough? Why does she push herself when she's doing her best?

These thoughts fill up Hyejoo's head whenever Yerim stayed after school to ask for questions, or whenever Yerim would personally ask their choreographer to count as she tried to dance again. Hyejoo never understood why someone that was born without a single flaw was worried she had so many. 

Hyejoo finally got in the car and thought about the times Yerim helped her with choreography. For now, she scrolled through her phone with some selfies Yerim took. She always knew Yerim was the prettiest girl, and hardly without ever trying, Hyejoo just knew it was a simple fact. She saw that her brown hair was long and how her long hair rested perfectly on her shoulders, how she always wore a lively color that complimented her skin, and how her smile was something she never had to try too hard for. She knew Yerim always had this cotton-candy like sweetness to her, almost like strawberry milk; just the right amount of pink and pureness to indulge in. 

Hyejoo looked up only to witness the night's busy streets, with neon signs full of color and vividness. She saw colors like neon pink, blue, and even purple. She smiled to herself because no matter where she went, Yerim was always part of her world somehow. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyejoo took the elevator, but she could already hear the practice room’s booming music. She knew when Yerim wanted to be alone when she puts her volume so high. Whether it's to engrave the song in her head or in hopes she won’t hear her own insecurities too. 

Hyejoo tried her best to not let her sneakers squeak, as she turned the doorknob. 

 

“Yerim-ah?”

 

Hyejoo stepped in, she saw the other girl counting and going over her formations while sweating through her shirt. Hyejoo smiled, but it was the smile where she’s hiding something that hurt. Maybe knowing Yerim’s a perfectionist; this wasn’t the first time she encountered a serious persona. She found her way through the shiny wooden floor, only to see the other girl still dancing and counting. She stood near the mirror to examine the girl across from her. 

Sweat plastered across her forehead, a messy ponytail, a baggy pink shirt, and a pair of eyes that looked straight at the big mirror.

It took a couple of minutes for Yerim to acknowledge another person was there. 

“Hey what’s up?”

“It’s two.”

There was silence between the two. Yerim knew she needed to go home, Hyejoo knew Yerim wouldn't go home unless everything is picture perfect. 

“And?”

“And, we need to go home, it’s so late and you’ve been practicing for so long these days-“

A tired voice responded back. 

“Well I messed up al-“

Before Yerim could finish her sentence, she saw Hyejoo sit with her legs folded and revealed snacks she packed. Unloading from the Hello Kitty lunchbox that Yerim owns, Hyejoo took out two boxes of strawberry milk and Yerim’s favorite sandwiches that came from the bakery across from their dorm. Slowly unrolling paper towels that served as protection from the floor, Yerim just looked at Hyejoo who was doing everything quietly. 

 

“Sit.” Hyejoo patted the empty spot next to her. Yerim couldn't help but rush over the girl who was wearing a long black padded jacket. Now Hyejoo’s sitting next to a hungry yet smiling girl, she never knew how Yerim could keep it all inside. In fan signs, she always looked over at Yerim who never stopped smiling, the Yerim that when people met, their smiles suddenly match each other; like some type infectious energy that Hyejoo herself wasn't immune yet. She couldn't grasp the idea of how Yerim has a strong grip on her emotions, though there were times when she needed a certain escape. Hyejoo thought maybe practicing by herself so late at night was her escape from everything, and even if that's the truth she doesn't want Yerim practicing alone. 

 

“Hey, eat well and eat slowly I know you’re hungry.”

Hyejoo moved her right hand underneath Yerim's delicate chin, she noticed the girl must have been practicing so hard considering the silence was a result of her eating the sandwich. 

“You usually sleep early, why are you here so late with manager unnie?”

Yerim's eyes shot up, and this time Hyejoo saw her brown eyes perfectly. Her cheeks resembled a chipmunk who stuffed acorns in her mouth. 

“Well, someone had to bring you home right?”

 

Yerim nods as she gulped down her strawberry milk. She always appreciated how thoughtful and sweet Hyejoo has always been. She remembered the times Hyejoo offered her jacket at school, the times Hyejoo helped her with homework, and the times Hyejoo was patient enough to wake up her early in the morning for school. Hyejoo was the person who she could lean on, without feeling like a heavy burden because after everything Hyejoo has done for her; Yerim saw how evident Hyejoo cared. 

 

“I could have gone home by myself yknow? I’m a big girl now.” 

Hyejoo moved closer to the rambling girl. She wiped off the soft pink milk mustache on Yerim’s lips, Hyejoo couldn't help but smile at her. She didn't mind that she stayed past her bedtime, or that they had school the next morning. Even if Yerim embodied the sun in all the best ways, she still needed someone. Hyejoo had no trouble being her someone. 

 

“Well, I wanted to.”

“Wanted to what?”

“Take care of you like this.” 

Yerim shyly told her that she didn’t really have to do this, but Hyejoo just kept feeding her. Yerim didn't want to be a liability, she always felt like she could handle herself. From her school life in middle school, Yerim was always independent enough to hold herself together. From being class president and being involved in too many extracurriculars; she never needed someone to take care of herself. This time Hyejoo proved her wrong. 

Hyejoo looked at the clock that kept ticking and looked back at the girl who was leaning on her shoulder.

 

“Let's go home, please?”

 

Yerim couldn’t resist the tired girls’ request, how her voice was even smaller, and huskier; it was refreshing to see Hyejoo in a softer light. 

"Can we go home after we finish our strawberry milk?" 

Yerim didn't look up, but Hyejoo didn't blame her. She knew Yerim spent hours inside this practice room. 

Hyejoo fed her another piece of Yerim's half bitten sandwich. 

"Of course."

Just like that, the evening wasn't as bitter as Yerim expected it to be. Just like the strawberry milk they drank; she needed something to remind her the little sweet moments mattered too.


End file.
